The Book And the Well
by Clepto
Summary: Inuyasha meets Fushigi Yuugi!


The Book and the Well  
  
"What the hell Miroku" Inuyasha blurted out when he saw Miroku with his hand down Kagome's shirt. "What do you think you're doing? Do something Kagome!" Inuyasha didn't like to stand for Miroku's experiments on women, especially Kagome. He ripped his hand out of his shirt cutting Miroku's arm. The team was just waking up from a hard nights sleep in the woods. "What's for breakfast?" Shippo asked curiously. "Nothing unless Miroku predicts another ominous cloud" Sango said with the sound of sleep still in her voice. "Why does everyone put pressure on the poor monk? I was just reaching to see if Kagome still had her jewel shards and Inuyasha almost took my hand off!" he glared at Inuyasha and then continued. "And you can't say you don't like those meals and warm beds!" He stopped and waited for someone to say something but no one did. They just looked at each other and the Miroku finally said "let's go. If we want to get back to the well by sunset we'll need to leave now." Everyone agreed and set off. Kagome had exams in a week so she wanted to get back to study. "Miroku's right" Kagome said and the team shot her curious looks. "Hey, I wouldn't have said it if I knew it would come out so corny! Besides, if I don't pass this test I'll have to take this whole year over!" Miroku looked at her with disgust because of his remark and then tried to follow it up with a complement. "Your already smart enough, Kagome-Chan!" With the roll of her eyes in play she didn't even noticed that they stopped in front of a huge palace. Shippo pointed to his stomach and then to the palace and everyone laughed. "Will it make everyone happy" Miroku said being the only one not laughing. They all nodded furiously and Miroku walked up the palace saying Hypocrites under his breath. Within 3 knocks a woman with a long ponytail opened the door. "Oh, you must be looking Tamahome. I'll go get him" Miroku interrupted her and said "oh no ma'am" He was speech less and baffled by her beauty "i'm a monk and I predict an ominous cloud-" This time it was the woman who interrupted him. "Oh ya...I've heard that one before. We have a monk living with us as well" Miroku put his praying hands up to apologize and the woman noticed the cut on his arm that Inuyasha had given him. "Are you injured?" she asked taking his hand and leading him inside the palace. Miroku turned his head toward the rest of the cast and winked. "I'm Nuriko by the way" she said with a smile and then called for another woman to take care of the rest of the guests. She introduced herself as the Priestess of Suzaku and he name was Miaka. She had her messy brown hair back in a ponytail so the length was unknown. Kagome recognized the girl's uniform. It was from a school near hers. Miaka must have noticed her too because she gave her a questionable look. "Hello, it's nice to meet all of you." She smiled and gestured them to follow her. "Hey Kagome, She has clothes like yours. Do you know her?" whispered Sango while she held Kirara in her arms. "She looks like she would be from your time Kagome." Said Shippo perched up on Inuyasha's shoulder. "I never saw her before but I know what school she's from." She answered looking at the girl ahead of them. Miaka stopped abruptly and opened the door to a rather large room. "This is where you will be staying for tonight. There are beds on the left for the girls and some on the right there are some for the guys. "I hope there are no inconveniences." Miaka bowed and walked further into the room. "It's no problem we should be fine. Right Inuyasha?" asked Kagome giving a look that he better be polite of else. "Feh, whatever. I could careless where we sleep." The demon replied walking into the room with the girls right behind. "Don't mind him, that's his way of saying thanks. He's a real softy once you get to know him!" replied Sango giggling. "I heard that!" yelled Inuyasha already claming where he was going to sleep. Inside the room was gorgeous. The walls were covered with beaded tapestries and pictures of ancient gods that hung above the beds. The floor was made of white marble and dark colored rugs were spread over them. Two beds were placed on either side of the room covered with pillows. A screed was placed in front of them to provide some privacy. The girls marveled at the beauty of the room while Inuyasha brushed it off like it was nothing. "This room is amazing. Are you sure it's for us?" questioned Kagome still looking at the pictures on the walls. "Don't be silly, of course it's yours. You're our guests!" she laughed and turned to go back where the monk and Nuriko were. "Thank you so much" called Sango as Miaka closed the door. "So..Where do you think Miroku is?" asked Shippo as he jumped off Inuyasha's shoulder and landed on what would be Miroku's bed. "Probably hitting on that girl we met when we got here. He'll probably be walking in here with a red mark across his face." Inuyasha answered while he was untieing the Tetsusaiga from his waist. "your probably right for once" said Sango giving him a look. 


End file.
